


home to.you

by sabrinadt99



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: 1800dayswithJJP, Fluff, I don't know what to tag any more, Jaebum's a fool in love, M/M, Sulking Jinyoung, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, UniversityStudent!Jinyoung, ceo!jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrinadt99/pseuds/sabrinadt99
Summary: Jaebum came back from his business trip and picked Jinyoung up affer school.





	home to.you

Jaebum leaned on his car which was parked not far from the school gate, eyes searching for a famillar figure in a crowd of students.

  
Park Jinyoung walked out having just finished his last class of the day. He looked at his phone, expecting to see some missed calls or maybe just a simple message from his boyfriend, who was in London since the begining of the week to seal the deal with their company’s new partner. None. So saying Jinyoung was disappointed was easy to understand.

  
“Stupid business trip, stupid Im Jaebum! Why haven’t you texted me back yet?”, mumbling to himself with a pout visibly formed on his lips. Not really noticed all of his acts have been captured by that stupid someone.

  
Knowing exactly the reasons behind his beloved’s sour mood, Jaebum switched on his phone to find seven missed calls and a few messages, one of which was **_“What are you doing?”_ ** that came just an hour ago. He has been on a long flight from he previous night, he didn’t contact Jinyoung because he was in a rush to get the earliest flight that day and sort of forgot to check his phone. Deciding it was probably a good chance to surprise Jinyoung, Jaebum sent a quick text saying there was a little hold up at the meeting and he wouldn’t be back tomorrow as planned. Chuckling as he waited for his lover’s reacions. He can see Jinyoung jolted up at the notification sound, amused at how the corner of the latter’s lips turned up into a sastisfying smile.

  
Pleased upon realizing the ID, _‘Finally!’_ , Jinyoung exclaimed. But his face fell as soon as he read the message. Jinyoung respects Jaebum’s work, really. As a matter of fact, a hard-working Jaebum who refused to inheirit his family’s fortune, the Im Interprises, and set up his own comany despite all the obstacles at the bigining was the reason that Jinyoung found endearing about Jaebum in the first place. And Jaebum looking super hot in his suits was a big bonus but let just save that for later. So Jinyoung sincerely supports Jaebum’s businiess, just not when the CEO has turned him down again (last time was 2 days ago), totally ruined his romantic ‘Welcome back’ dinner with just the two of them which Jinyoung has put in a lot of efforts. In the mist of disappointment and anger, more on the disappoitnment, Jinyoung made a quick reply and put away his phone. Only then did he realize it was starting to rain. _‘Just great.’_ , he thought. Apparently, he was too busy trying not to shed any tears to notice the grey sky. _‘It’s all your fault, Im Jaebum.’_ , frowning at that, he couldn’t find the needs to seek shelter anymore, better walked home fast than waited alone in the cold.

  
As a great boyfriend, Jaebum should be sorry, especially after recived a ** _“Whatever, just go as long as you pleased, and if you want, don’t come back at all.”_** from his younger lover, and he is. But he couldn’t help smiling adoringly at the look on Jinyoung’s face. How come his baby managed to look so cute even though he’s angry? One hand dialing Jinyoung’s number, the other taking off his leather jacket once he realized he too, forgot to bring an umbrella, at the same time making big steps to his Jinyoung. Jaebum’s smile became larger as said person, despite being mad at him, answered at the third ring.

  
“Nyeong-ah.”

  
_‘Shit. Why did I picked up again? Shouldn’t I be ignoring him now? Damn it! His voice.’_ Jinyoung panicked, hand clenching on the front of his sweater. _‘Calm Park Jinyoung calm down, you’re not going to become weak just by your stupid boyfriend’s sexy voice calling your name. Stay mad, you have the rights.’_ With that in mind he spoke with what he asumed, an auto tone-like voice, “Yes? I’m sorry but I’m in the middle of something and I don’t like being disturbed.”

  
Trying hard not to laugh at Jinyoung’s response as he approached him, “Baby, stop sulking, you don’t look good frowning like that.”, Jaebum teased.

  
Hearing that famillar deep voice, the one which he has just heard over the phone a moment ago, so close to his ear that he could literally feel warm breath on his neck, Jinyoung was startled. He turned around so fast Jaebum thought he was gonna break his own neck, to find the person whom he has missed dearly in the pass few days, right next to him, in flesh with that badass rider jacket which Jinyoung liked so much over their heads sheilding them from the raindrops.

  
Couldn’t believe in his eyes, mixed feelings flowing inside, Jinyoung kept staring between Jaebum and his phone, eyes wided, agaped, basically speechless. This time, Jaebum let out the laugh he've held so long, not be able to resist the cuteness that is Park Jinyoung, and not afraid to show his fondness either. Well, not after a little teasing of course.

  
“Jinyoungie, I didn’t meant it like this when I told you to stop frowning. Close your mouth or you’ll catch a fly.”

  
Jinyoung’s cheeks flushing as Jaebum’s words slowly sank in. And even though he hasn't exactly sorted out his emotions yet, Jinyoung sweared he has never wanted to swiped Jaebum’s smirk off his face so bad like that very moment. Nevertheless, he somehow did the opposite thing. Jinyoung jumped, put his arms around Jaebum’s wide shoulder and burried his face in the crook of the latter’s neck, taken Jaebum by surprise seeing he had to take one or two steps back to steady himself, arms came behind the younger’s waist, yet he was quick to keep his jacket covering Jinyoung.

  
Tightening his hold around the student, kissing the top of Jinyoung’s head, Jaebum managed a chuckle, “What’s wrong, babe? Miss me that much?”, he could feel Jinyoung nodding, making him nuzzled further in Jaebum's neck in the progress. They stayed like that for one good minute and then Jinyoung suddenly broke the hug. Before Jaebum even had the chance to do anything, he was given a slap on his arm, a very hard one.

  
“Ouch! What was that for?”, The CEO stared at his lover in disbelief. One minute they were all lovey dovey, later he was getting hit. Which part did he miss?

  
“That, is for tricking me.”, Jinyoung glared at Jaebum, “When did you come back? And why don’t you just tell me?”

  
“I’m sorry, I know I extended my days in London but I accelerated the work to come back early but couldn’t catch up the last flight so I’ve waited for the first one the day after and I guess I just missed you so much I was stressing out on a simple situation that I totally forgot to text you.”, Jaebum spoke in a low voice, hands caressed Jinyoung’s face.

  
“Didn’t explain the message earlier though.”, Jinyoung said, voice a bit softer.

  
“I know, it’s just that I came here straight from the airport since I couldn’t wait to see you. But then I saw you, looking so adorable and I thought a surprise wouldn’t hurt. Sorry baby if I made you sad.”  
Jinyoung kept silent, he just stood there. They both looked in each other’s eyes as if to take note on changes from the days they were parted. For a brief moment Jaebum was afraid he has messed up bad, until Jinyoung once again, stood on his tip toes, eyes closed as he leaned forward with Jaebum meeting him half way for a chaste kiss.

  
“It’s okay, you came back. You came back home so it’s okay.”, Jinyoung said, almost like a whisper when they broke out from the kiss.

  
“Yeah, I came back.”, Jaebum breathed, eyes never left Jinyoung’s, “I came home _to you_.”

  
With that being said, together they joined in for another great kiss, more passonate. Maybe the rain has became heavier, or maybe Jaebum's jacket has fallen off since who-knows-when, they were soaked and freakin’ cold but they didn’t really care. There was this warm feeling creeping in both’s hearts that kept them cozy enough and they were home anyway. Home in each other’s hold.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I decided to write a short drabble to kill our time because we love JJP so much and why not? But it somehow became like this. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Kudos and comments are very appreciated! #1801dayswithJJProject.


End file.
